Testing apparatuses of this type are used to check coins or coin blanks in various processing stages for dimensional accuracy, particularly with regard to diameter, thickness, roundness and flatness, as well as for completeness of form. Previously, these tests have occurred immediately before or after the machine that carries out the individual processing step, for example a coining press. Since coining presses that type work at the time at a stroke rate of less than 1000 strokes per minute, the previously known testing apparatuses with their mechanical gauges and calibers, in particular, were still sufficient in terms of their performance.
What is disadvantageous with these, however, is the fact that each individual machine must be provided with its own testing apparatus which, as a result of the high degree of precision with which the gauges must be manufactured, significantly increases the price of the machine. It would be beneficial in this case to be able to operate several presses together with just one testing apparatus. However, the performance of the known testing apparatuses is not sufficient to do that. In addition, the testing accuracy leaves something to be desired.